1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fishing reels, and more particularly, to a fishing reel with interchangeable line-guiding system.
2. Description of Related Art
A fishing reel is indispensable equipment to fishing sport. Conventional fishing reels are always characterized by unidirectional casting and retrieving, thereby resulting in low casting and retrieving speed and efficiency. The other disadvantage of conventional fishing reels is, the fishing reel only has one fixed line-guiding ring and restricting of lower winding, a stationary winding system incapable of left and right interchange. As a result, conventional fishing reels cannot be flexibly installed to match user's habits and needs.